docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
On Call Ball
"On Call Ball" is the second segment of the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on January 12, 2018. Summary Lambie and the crew gets an invitation to the Wicked King's "Ball-a-Thon," an all night dance competition where the grand prize is The Ball of Brillance but Lambie faces stiff competition with Awesome Man to win the title. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Dave Boat as Awesome Guy *Grey DeLisle as Dress-Up Daisy and Baby Toy #1 *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Tonight is Going to Be Perfect Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: Gasp An envelope? Thanks, Sir Kirby. I'll love it and cherish it and keep it forever and ever. Sir Kirby: Aren't you going to open it? Chilly: And tear the pretty paper? How dare you suggest-- Sir Kirby: Inside is an invitation to the Wicked King's ball. Tonight. Chilly: rips envelope open Hooray! Stuffy: A ball? (Squibbles brings him a ball) Oh, Squibbles, not that kind of ball. A royal ball is like a big party. Sir Kirby: And it is not just any party. Oh, no. It is the Wicked King's ball-athon, a dance till you conk out marathon where you dance until you... conk out! Lambie: Oh, a ball! Everyone will be dressed in their fanciest clothes, and there will be dancing! And the whole castle will be done up in sparkles, and glitter and bows. And it all happens tonight. Gasp Tonight? Oh, I have to get ready. Doc: bumps into her Ooh! Lambie, is everything all right? Lambie: Oh, yes, Doc. It's just that there's so much to do. Doc: Yep, you need to bathe the babies-- Lambie: Pick out my dress. Doc: Check their vitals. Lambie: Fluff up my fur. Doc: And update the charts. Lambie: File my hooves. Oops. I forgot about all that. Oh, don't I feel sheepish? Doc: There's a lot of new responsibilities that come with being a med student. But as soon as you're with your duties, you can get ready for the ball. Lambie: Doc, you have so many duties at the hospital. Will you get to the ball tonight. Doc: Yep. That's that the toy sponder is for. While I'm at the ball, I'll be on call. If anyone needs me, the hospital alerts the toy sponder, and I'll come right away. Chilly: Oh, Hallie. Lookin' fancy! Hallie: Thanks, Chilly. And you look proper as a polished prom penguin. Lambie: Make way. Lamb in need of major dressing up coming through. Good thing I always keep a gown in my locker, in case of an emergency. Sir Kirby: Your Royal Highnesses, presenting Lady McStuffins and her medical staff: Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly. Doc: Thanks for inviting us. The Wicked King: Yes, yes, the pleasure's all yours. Now that you've finally arrived, we can begin the main event. Lambie: finding out what the ball-athon prize is The perfect prize for my perfect night. I could hang it up and dance under it whenever I want. Doc: You're the best dancer I know. I bet you'll win. Lambie: Really? Oh, that would be baa-rilliant. Lambie: into Awesome Guy Oopsie. Sorry, Awesome Guy. Awesome Guy: Never fear, little lamb! My awesome dancing cannot be stopped by your piddling pirouettes. No toy will come between me and my Ball O' Brilliance! Doc: toy sponder rings Uh-oh, gotta go. There's a patient at the hospital who needs my help. Hallie: Right behind ya, Doc. Chilly: Ooh, I'm gonna come, too. I gotta rest my feet. Doc: Chilly, you don't have feet. Chilly: Oh! I got a case of sudden onset my-feet-fell-off-osis! Hallie: Chilly bean, your only diagnosis is snowman-osis. Stuffy: I feel the rhythm in my soul, the beat in my feet, and the melody right over here on the tip of my left wing. Dress-up Daisy: How can I dance when I'm wibbly-wobbly? Stuffy: Well, you could just take off your shoes. Dress-Up Daisy: And be a fashion criminal? Crime doesn't pay. Count me out. The Wicked King: Oh, splendid. Only three contestants remain. Who shall take home the Ball of Brilliance? Awesome Guy: I shall. No citizen can out-awesome me. Lambie: And no one can can-can like the lamb. Stuffy: Ha ha, and no one can out-bust a move me. Stuffy: Oh, uh... uh-oh. I busted something, and it wasn't a move. Lambie: Stuffy, are you okay? Stuffy: I think so. I just need to dance it off. to get up, but his back hurts Oh, ow! Ow. Maybe I should just sit the rest of this one out. Stuffy: stuffing Actually, I might be sort of really not okay. Is there a doctor in the house? Sir Kirby: Doc left some time ago. Stuffy: Lambie, you're a med student. Could you take a look? Lambie: But I have to keep dancing or Awesome Guy will win. Stuffy: You can keep dancing. I'll come to you. It'll be a dancing checkup. Lambie: Stuffy I think... I think I want to win, but I think you really need medical attention, and I can't give it to you if I'm distracted by dancing. Congratulations, Awesome Guy. You win the Ball of Brilliance. Lambie: Don't worry, Stuffy. You're gonna be okay. Awesome Guy: Stuffy? over to him The Wicked King: I now present thee with the... what?! Get back here. As your king, I command you to claim the Ball of Brilliance. Awesome Guy: Stuffy How is he? Lambie: The ribbon will keep him from losing any more stuffing, but we need to get him to the hospital. Awesome Guy: I can help. Two tickets to the E.R. on the Awesome Guy express! Hop on. Doc: Lambie, if it weren't for you, Stuffy would've lost a lot more stuffing. I know it was hard for you to quit the ball-athon. But you did the right thing. Lambie: Thanks, Doc. Who needs some incredibly shiny, magnificently sparkly dancing prize anyway? Doc: I better get Stuffy into surgery now so I can stitch him up. Stuffy: Thanks, Lambie. You're a great friend. Awesome Guy: You know, that was pretty awesome how you gave up your chance to win in order to help your friend. In my book, that makes you way more awesome than winning a Ball of Brilliance. Lambie: Well, it's my responsibility as a med student to help whenever I can. Speaking of which, I better go check in on the nursery. Stuffy: Good as new. Thanks, Doc. Doc: Lambie, can you take Stuffy while I check in on my other patients? Lambie: Sure thing. Doc: Thanks, Lambie. Stuffy: I'm sorry I ruined your big night, Lambie. Lambie: I like fancy dances, but taking care of others is more important. Being able to help you made my night. Stuffy: Laughs Thanks. Stuffy: Lambie You didn't get to finish your last dance. M'lady. and Lambie dance together Trivia *'Diagnosis': Dancey-Rippies *This is the first time the "Time for Your Checkup" song was sung in waltz time. *This is the sixteenth episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first fifteen were in "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville", "Night Shift", "Nikki's Night in the E.R.", "Birthday Party Emergency", "Camille Gets Over the Hump", "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!", "Get-Well Gus Gets Well", "Waddly's Huggy Overload", "Lambie and the McStuffins Babies", "Daisy Makes the Call" and "Visiting Hours". *This is the twelfth episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first eleven were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Disco Dress Up Daisy", "The Big Sleepover", "Big Head Hallie", "Crash Course", "Boxed In", "Top Lamb", "Pop-Up Paulo", "Runaway Love" and "Stuffy's Ambulance Ride". *This is the fifth time Doc didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first four were in "Doctoring the Doc", "The Doctor Will See You Now", "McStuffins School of Medicine" and "Rescue at the Ranch". *This is the ninth time Stuffy didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first eight were "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!", "Un-Bur-Able", "Bronto Boo-Boos", "Wrong Side of the Law", "McStuffins School of Medicine", "Slip 'N Slide", "Bringing Home Baby" and "Mole Money, Mole Problems". *This is the third time the Nursery was seen with the lights off. The first two episodes were in "Night Shift" and "Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo". *Stuffy's line "Is there a doctor in the house?" he also said in the season two episode "The Doctor Will See You Now". Gallery * On Call Ball/Gallery Category:Episodes where Time for Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Season 4